Love is Like a Cocktail: Drink Me
by Retro David
Summary: Chisato was given a drink from Sora that looked exactly like the one from Alice in Wonderland, which turned out it actually was from the story, and it causes her to shrink really small. Sora also joins in but both the muffin and potion cause problems with their sizes, big and small. What the heck is going on?
1. The Bottle

Chisato and Sora stay home on a rainy day on their day off. They watch Alice in Wonderland together.

Chisato: I love this movie. I especially love the part when Alice gets so teeny tiny.

Sora: Have you ever read the books?

Chisato: I have when I was little. It was a wonderful story.

Sora: Yeah, me too. By the way, yesterday I got something from a friend of mine. Something that's from Wonderland.

Chisato: You have?

Sora goes into the closet and grabs a bottle saying Drink Me, and a muffin saying Eat Me.

Chisato: Oh my.

Sora: They say that drinking from the bottle makes you shrink, and eating the muffin makes you big. Not that it really would. Would you like to try it?

Chisato: Of course!

Sora poors a small cup of the bottle for Chisato. He gives it to her and she drinks it. This is the part where she gets drunk.

Chisato: So good! This is...

She gets interrupted when she discovers her hair tie falls off.

Chisato: Huh? What's going on? Why do I feel so tingly?

Her glasses start getting bigger on her. So does the cup in her hand.

Chisato: Umm, Sora? What's happening?

Sora: Chi-chan! Y-You're shrinking!

Chisato: What?!

Everything around her gets bigger and bigger. Then she stops shrinking and is now 2 inches tall. She looks up to her giant husband, and her giant husband looks down to her tiny wife.

Sora: Chi-chan?

Chisato: *Squeak* *Squeak*


	2. My Little Chi-Chan

Chisato: You're so gigantic, Sora!

Sora: I'm not. You're really small.

Chisato: I'm so teeny weeny!

The tiny alcoholic wife cries her eyes out.

Chisato: It really was a magic potion!

Sora: I think you're cute at that size.

Chisato: You think so?

Sora: Yeah. In fact you're cute no matter what size you are.

Chisato: Sora...

She smiles at her husband. Sora picks up tiny Chisato and pets her head.

Chisato: I love you Sora.

Sora: I love you too, Chi-Chan.

Sora pulls her closer and Chisato kisses his cheek. At night, Sora carries tiny Chi to bed with him.

Sora: Good night, Chi-Chan.

Chisato: Good night, Sora.

They sleep together, tiny wife and big husband. The next day, after they eat breakfast...

Chisato: Hey Sora? Can you drink the potion?

Sora: Huh? Why?

Chisato: I want us both to be tiny. Please?

Sora: Umm, sure.

Sora pours a cup of the potion and drinks it. He shrinks down to his wife's current size.

Sora: This is pretty amazing.

Chisato: We're both teeny weeny now!

Sora: We are. Seeing the world from this size is amazing. I don't know how this is possible but it's pretty nice.

Chisato: The couch is even more soft at this size. And the TV is gigantic! It's almost like we're in a movie theater.

Sora: Good thing the TV remote is on the couch with us. Let me turn it on.

Sora walks over to the remote and pushes the big power button. The TV turns on and Cinderella plays (The live action remake, not the original).

Chisato: More Disney movies!

Sora: We should get some snacks from the kitchen. But we're too small to even go anywhere.

Chisato: At least the eat me muffin is on the couch with us. I'll get the snacks.

Sora: Ok.

Chisato walks to the muffin and takes a bite of it.

Chisato: So delicious!

She starts growing. She keeps going but starts getting too big.

Chisato: Uh oh!

Sora: Chi-Chan! Gah!

And now she is too big to move anywhere, now that she's a mini giantess.


	3. Size Matters

Chisato: Sora? Where are you?

She tries to look around for him. Fortunately she didn't grow so much for the entire house to collapse. Little does she know, Sora is actually being squished in between her gigantic thighs. For him, they're extremely gigantic since he's 2 inches tall.

Sora: Chi... Chan...

Chisato: Sora?

She grabs her tiny husband.

Chisato: Are you ok, Sora?

Sora: I'm alright. This is a strange day huh?

Chisato: You're so tiny and cute!

Giant Chisato starts kissing tiny Sora. Her giant lips were too much for him.

Sora: Chi-Chan!

Chisato: So cute!

Sora: The bottle, Chi-Chan!

Chisato: Oh yeah. I should probably take just a small sip.

She takes a small drop of the potion and shrinks down to half her normal size.

Chisato: Aww, I'm like a little child now. Well this is close enough.

She looks down at her tiny husband.

Chisato: I just want to keep you this small and carry you in my pocket.

Sora: Well, I should grow back to normal size. I know how you love my cooking.

Chisato: Yes. That's true.

Sora takes a small bite of the muffin and grows back to normal size.

Chisato: I feel like a stuffed animal now.

Sora: It's ok. You're close to your normal size. Maybe you can take a very very small bite of the muffin.

Chisato: Actually I want to stay this small for a while.

Sora: Really? Ok then. I'll go and get some snacks from the kitchen.

Chisato: Yeah.


	4. As Big as it Gets

At midnight, Chisato gets hungry so she gets up and walks to the kitchen for a midnight snack. She opens up the fridge and grabs a muffin. Still half asleep, she doesn't know it's actually the Eat Me muffin. She eats the rest of it and begins to grow. Meanwhile, Sora was still asleep in bed. He wakes up to hear the low pitched scream of his wife.

Chisato: SORAAAAAAAA!

Sora: Chi-Chan!

He quickly gets out of bed and runs downstairs, seeing none other than giant Chisato.

Sora: Chi-Chan! What happened?

Chisato: Help me Sora!

She continues to get bigger and bigger, and her voice gets more low pitched.

Chisato: Make it stop!

Sora: D-Did you eat the muffin?

Chisato: I'm so sorry!

Sora: Hang on! Gah!

Sora gets pushed away by Chisato's giant foot.

Chisato: Sora!

Finally, her arms and legs stick out of the house, and she wears the roof like a hat, just like that one part from Alice in Wonderland. Sora wakes up to look at the catastrophe.

Sora: Chi-Chan...

Chisato: Sora...

She grows again.

Chisato: NOOOOO!

Then, the entire house was no more, but she keeps getting bigger.

Sora: Oh no! How do I stop this?

He finds the bottle on the ground next to him.

Sora: The bottle!

He grabs it.

Sora: Chi-Chan! I got it!

He throws the bottle at her. It hits her left boob but it breaks and splats on a bit of her.

Chisato: Huh? KYAAAAA!

She shrinks extremely fast and was nowhere to be seen from where Sora was.

Sora: Chi-Chan?

He walks over to the house that's no longer there.

Sora: Chi-Chan? Where are you?

He tries to be careful where he steps. He then finds something on the floor. It is what looks like a leaf and down on that leaf is what looks to be Chisato, no bigger than an ant, sitting down on it.

Sora: There you are. Thank goodness.

He picks her up and places her on his hand.

Sora: Chi-Chan...

The ant-sized wife cries her eyes out.


	5. Happy Memories

Chisato: *Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak*

Sora: Chi-Chan?

Sora places Chisato, now smaller than an ant, up to his ear so he can hear her.

Chisato: I'm so sorry, Sora. This is all my fault. I was hungry and I wanted to get a midnight snack, but I didn't realize it was the muffin because I was half asleep.

Sora: Chi-Chan, it's ok.

Chisato: But we just lost our house. And now I'm a teeny tiny micro bug.

She continues to sob.

Sora: Please don't cry. We can always get a new place to stay.

Chisato: But we've made so many happy memories here! *Sob*

Sora: It's ok. We can make new memories. Ones that are just as precious as the ones we've already made. And I'm sure we'll find some way to grow you back to normal size.

Chisato: Sora...

She begins to feel better.

Sora: Now let's get going.

Chisato: Yeah.

They leave the debris of their destroyed house and look for some place to stay. Chisato continues to blame herself for the entire crisis.

Chisato: Where do you think we should go?

Sora: How about one of our friends? They might find it hard to believe but they should let us stay.

Chisato: Yeah, let's go.

Then, they suddenly appear in bed asleep, waking from a dream.

Chisato: Sora?

Sora: Good morning, Chi-Chan.

Chisato notices that she's normal size. It turns out everything that happened was a dream.

Chisato: I just had a really strange dream. You got a bottle and muffin from Alice in Wonderland and we both had weird moments with getting big and small.

Sora: Haha! I actually had a dream just like that. Quite surprising.

Chisato: Oh.

Sora: Now then, let's go and eat breakfast.

Chisato: Sure.


End file.
